


Outcomes

by walkawayfromemptygold



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series), Silent Hill 3 - Fandom
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, Silent Hill 3, Swearing, What I thought would happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkawayfromemptygold/pseuds/walkawayfromemptygold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What I thought would happen after the cutscene to finding out Douglas broke his leg in Silent Hill 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outcomes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Heather knows as soon as she sees Douglas and he explains his leg, they’re fucked. Heather knows she knows she knows Douglas probably didn’t break his leg from jumping off a roller coaster or some of the ridiculous she’s done since she got to this fucked up town.

“I’ll be back and we’ll be fine. You’ll see.” Heather smiles but it’s fake as hell and she knows Douglas knows it. It’s not that she’s eager to leave him out in the open, if they were near a suitable ride control booth she’d drag him in here and keep the doors locked and windows covered but it’s just not realistic. There isn’t a safe looking building, and she’s not sure he could make it to one of them anyway. There’s only a few outcomes for Douglas while she’s gone and it’s all because of his damn leg, she wants to swear but she smiles at him instead, reassuring.

Outcome one: Douglas will be dragged off to become like the monsters, outcome two: the monsters eat him, outcome three: Vincent or Dahlia or someone will come get him and use him for leverage, outcome four: he might shoot himself but she doesn’t know how likely he is to do that. Outcomes five and six are happiest, it ends up being a bad dream or they get the fuck out of Silent Hill and burn it to the ground, drive away far enough to get real medical attention and move on with their lives and whatever sanity they have left. The last two are a pipe dream at best but hey, a girl can dream and she tells him the last two.

“Yeah, maybe.” At least Douglas has a gun although it might be empty, at least there’s that. She says some happy bull that might make them both feel better before she goes off to kill whoever or whatever she needs to for this thing to end.

Heather can tell when a trigger is moving, and she knows what Douglas is doing.

“Killing you-it could end this.” Douglas says and she doesn’t turn around, doesn’t beg for her life. Maybe she should but Heather is tired and if she dies then Dahlia can’t use her. Heather thinks about it. If she dies like this, she doesn’t get her revenge and that regret might go with her to the grave and beyond that, if there is anything.

“Yeah.” Heather says. There’s a long moment, and then she takes a step forward.

“It could.” But Douglas lets her keep walking and she wonders what’s going to happen to him and what’s going to happen to her as she walks to almost certain doom. She’s not sure if she’s relieved or not when Douglas doesn’t fire his gun after all. 

Maybe they’ll die in Silent Hill too, and they’ll just be bloodstains somewhere, nothing more and nothing less, they’ll fade and so will memory of them. If she could actually feel anything other than tension the tension and purpose she feels, she might be a little horrified at the thought.

Right, she refocuses. It’s time to kill a god. Or something like that.


End file.
